ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
To the High Seas
Story Sakura, Ian and Logan are traveling in a cave, through Mt. Nibel. Sakura: Glad that we survived that fall. You’d think we would’ve seen burning the bridge coming. Logan: Well, be thankful that none of us was injured. (Then, they see a glow in the distance, and they approach it. It is a fountain, releasing a green glowing liquid.) It’s a mako fountain. This is mako in its natural state. Ian: It’s, beautiful. Sakura: What is so beautiful about that? Ian: All other ones have been plugged up by Shinra, used to power Midgar. This is probably one of the last springs like this out there. (On a level above them, Halloween and Moldywarp are watching.) Halloween: Look at them, all content and happy. Let’s ruin that for them. Moldywarp/Ghostfreak: I think I have just the thing. Logan, Sakura and Ian are walking towards an exit, when a troll appears in their path, with a club. It roars at them, as it swings a club. The group jumps back, and Logan swings his claws, releasing Air Claws, which knock it back. Ian extends his chains, the blades getting stuck in the troll. However, they get stuck, and when the troll moves, Ian is dragged with it. The troll grabs and pulls the chain, pulling Ian in, striking him with the club. Ian goes flying, knocked out cold. Sakura: Ian! Rage! (Her yellow materia glows, and she’s enwrapped in a burning red aura.) Sakura then charges at the troll, as it swings its club. Sakura punches it, breaking the club and sending the troll flying through the wall, breaking. Sakura’s aura disappears, as she rushes over to Ian. Sakura: Ian, Ian! Come on, wake up! (She is cuddling him, while he’s still out.) Where’s John or Gwen when we need them? Gwen: Here! (Sakura turns, and sees Gwen and Vector arriving, Gwen using her mana to heal Ian.) Sakura: Thank you! Perfect timing! Vector: Did you guys really have to destroy the bridge? Logan: Wasn’t us. Was the pumpkin head. Vector: Well, next time, wait for us before getting your butts kicked. Sakura: How is he? Is he alright? Gwen: He’ll be fine. He’s taken heavy beatings recently though. Vector, you think you could carry him? Vector: How come I’m the mule? Fine. (He picks Ian up, slinging him over his shoulder.) Let’s go. End Scene John, Chopper and Kevin are by the ocean, John and Chopper relaxing. Kevin is pacing back and forth. Kevin: That girl never came back! She’s has to repay me for the Tiny Broncho. John: Relax. She’ll come back. (Then, Kai comes walking out of the forest, bags under her eyes.) Kevin: There you are! (Kevin walks over to her, angry.) You’ve got some nerve just lea (Kai punches Kevin in the face, knocking him out.) Chopper: Agh! (Kai then sits down, and is fast asleep.) What happened to her? John: Feel free to ask. Gwen: John! (John turns, seeing Gwen, Logan, Sakura, and Vector carrying Ian approach them. Gwen hugs John, but breaks away quickly.) You’re alright. John: Doesn’t look like Ian is. Let me look at him. (Vector puts Ian down, and John uses his mana to heal him. In a matter of minutes, Ian wakes up, gasping for breath.) Sakura: Ian! (She hugs him, squeezing him.) You’re alright! Ian: (Softly) Can’t, breathe. Sakura: Oh! (She lets go, Ian gasping for breath again. Sakura is blushing.) Sorry. Ian: Yeah. Whatever. Now where to? John: Well, according to the map, the Northern Continent is across the ocean. So, now we need a boat. Luffy: Oy! (The group turns, and sees the Thousand Sunny coming around a corner, and they see Luffy waving at them.) John: Luffy! Think you can give us a ride to the Northern Continent?! (The Thousand Sunny pulls up, Luffy leaning against the railing.) Luffy: Sure. Drop the anchor! Put down the ramp! Nami: Hold on! (Nami walks up.) Explain to me why we’d let them onboard. Luffy: Cause they’re part of our crew. Nami: Well, no one is getting on board without paying. John: Oh, we have money to pay. Vector. Vector: Aw, really? I finally made a good pay. (Vector pulls out his sack of gil, and throws it up to Nami. Nami catches it, and looks into it, her eyes turning into gil signs.) Nami: Welcome aboard! Drop the anchor! Put down the ramp! End Scene Nami: Come on boys! Put your backs into it! (John, Vector, Ian, Logan, Chopper and Kevin were swapping the deck with the rest of the crew. Nami, Gwen, Sakura and Kai were all in lounge chairs, being fanned. Kai hates it, while Sakura is enjoying a drink.) Sakura: Ah! This is the life! Nami: Yes it is! (Nami sees the discontent on Kai’s face.) What you need, girl, is to let go. Quite frankly, men will do anything us women want. (She brushes her hair, Sanji gaining hearts for eyes.) If we exploit our beauty, that is. (Kai rolls her eyes, still pouting.) Vector: I can’t believe that we’re doing this again. John: Unless you have another boat we could use. Logan: What has happened to this world that this occurs? John: Pirates. Nothing you can do. The scallywags that are rough and tough criminals, who crave female companionship. And a woman who took advantage of that. Then, cannon fire goes off, cannonballs hitting all around the ship. They see a fleet of ships, rapidly approaching. Pirate: Incursions! Luffy: Get in position! (The pirates scurry, as Sakura gets up, looking back.) Sakura: Incursions? Wave a parley flag! I want to talk to them. Nami: Incursions don’t negotiate! Sakura: They will with me. Nami: Alright. Everyone in position, but stand down! Sanji, get me a flag. Sanji: Of course. (Sanji runs off.) John: What’s your relationship with the Incursions? Sakura: They, uh, I mean. Ian: Another ex-boyfriend? Sakura: No! Do you know how warty they are? Though there was Frolic. Anyway, I lived with the Incursions for several years. Captain Milleous was like a father to me. (Sanji gives Sakura the flag, and she waves it. The command ship pulls up on one side of them, where Captain Milleous was. Another ship pulls up on the other side, led by Sang-Froid.) Milleous: Sakura-chan! How are you doing? Sakura: Milleous-san! How long has it been? Milleous: At least five years. (Sniffles) You kids grow up so fast. Sakura: Is sis staying out of trouble? Milleous: Ah, you know her. Had to make her a commander just to keep her out of my skin. Sakura: Well, I don’t mean to be bothering you, but we have important business on the Northern Continent. If you’d be so kind as to let us go. Milleous: Sorry kid, but we need to survive. If you want, we’ll take you up there. But we have to raid and sink the ship. It’s just business. Luffy: Hey! Stupid frog! (Milleous looks at Luffy in anger, while the other Incursions look at him dumbstruck.) You aren’t sinking Sunny! Sanji: (Stepping forward) You attack us, your ship will be the one that is sunk. Milleous: Oh, I sincerely doubt that. Fire! (The two Incursion ships fire their cannons, hitting the hull of the ship. Splinters of wood fly into the air, as the ship shakes. The Incursion ships behind them fire at them as well.) John: Nami! Keep the ship intact! We’ll drive them off! Nami: Right. Sanji, behind! Logan, join him! Sanji and Logan run to the hull, and Logan swings his claws, creating Air Claws to slice through the cannonballs. Sanji jump out to sea, kicking away cannonballs. Luffy runs out towards Milleous’ ship, and jumps in between the ships. Luffy: Gum Gum Balloon! His stomach then inflates like a balloon, pushing Sunny and Milleous’ ship away from each other. The Sunny rams the other ship, as John, Chopper and Kai jump onto the second Incursion ship. Sakura and Ian jump off Luffy, landing on Milleous’ ship. Nami: Vector, Kevin, with me! (Vector and Kevin follows her below deck, as other crew members scramble, keeping the ship on course. John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! Shocksquatch fires lightning at Incursions, knocking them down. Incursion soldiers fires blasters at them, as Gwen raises a mana shield. Kai fires arrows, but she doesn’t hit every time, missing on every fifth shot. An Incursion hops over her and kicks her from behind, knocking her down. He goes to shoot her, but she swings her bow, knocking his blaster out of his hands, and jumps up and punches him. Gwen throws mana disks, keeping the Incursions back. Ian extends his chains, knocking blasters out of Incursions’ hands. Luffy stretches his arms and punches several Incursions, taking them all out. Sakura punches at Milleous, who dodges and extends his tongue, catching Sakura and lifting her off the ground, slamming her into the ground. Milleous: (Retracting tongue) Nice try, kid. But you’re too soft. Didn’t I teach you anything? Sakura: (Getting up) Yeah. That a pirate must be stone cold. Willing to kill without remorse. Milleous: Even if it’s family. (Milleous pulls out a blaster, when Ian appears in front of him, kicking him away. Milleous recovers and hops from the mast, and Ian extends his chain, pulling himself up the mast. Milleous jumps up, and they are on top of the mast.) Brave kid. What, are you her boyfriend or something? Ian: No. Though I now understand why her taste is so, abnormal. It’s from hanging with you scaly frogs. Milleous: You got a death wish. Shocksquatch is wrestling with Sang-Froid. Sang-Froid: Too bad, freak. Your ship will sink in a matter of minutes. Shocksquatch: I’m sure that it would’ve sunk already. Either way. (Shocksquatch shoots lightning from his mouth, electrocuting Sang-Froid and knocking him away.) Guys! Back to the ship! I’m going to start sinking them. (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Shocksquatch: Ultimate Shocksquatch! Gwen and Kai get off the ship, as Ultimate Shocksquatch raises his leg, it turning into a giant lightning foot. He swings it down, stomping through the ship, breaking it in half. Incursions scream as they fall to the ocean. Ultimate Shocksquatch flies towards Milleous’ ship, which had drifted away. Ian swings his fist at Milleous, who catches it and flips over his head, taking Ian’s arm behind his back. He twists it, and Ian screams in pain. He extends his chain from his other hand, and whips it behind him, striking Milleous’ foot with the blade. Milleous screams in pain, as he lets go, the momentum causing Ian to fall off the mast. Ultimate Shocksquatch catches Ian as he flies by. Ian: Good timing. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Hold on. Ultimate Shocksquatch scoops up Sakura and Luffy, taking them up into the air. Luffy then jumps off, and Ian extends his chain, wrapping around Luffy’s waist. Luffy then stretches and retracts his arms rapidly, making it seem like a barrage of arms. Luffy: Gum Gum Storm! (A blur of arms punches the ship several times, destroying the ship. It sinks, and Ultimate Shocksquatch lands on Sunny. Ian pulls Luffy in, and Ultimate Shocksquatch reverts.) Whoo! That was awesome! Sakura: Do you think they’re alright? Ian: A sinking ship is like a sinkhole. They’ll all be sucked down with it. Unless they can breathe underwater, they’re as good as dead. (Sakura looks upset, and Ian looks uncomfortable, putting his hand on her shoulder.) I am sorry. (The ship then shakes from cannonball fire.) John: Oh, really? I’ll handle them. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Chaos Reign: Chaos Reign! (Chaos Reign then jumps into the ocean. Then, Nami, Vector, Kevin, and a man with blue hair, a metal nose, bulky arms and wearing only an unbuttoned hawaiian shirt and a speedo come on deck.) Nami: Well, we won’t sink. Thanks to our amazing shipwright, Franky. Franky: (Raises arms up in the air.) Super! Those Incursions thought we’d sink? Well they got another thing coming. Oh! Kevin: Yeah, this guy is a crazy good mechanic. Might’ve learned a few things. Then, Chaos Reign in his Perfect form comes out of the water, his roar echoing through the air. The Incursions scream in fear, as Chaos Reign releases a mana ray, that tears through the front row of ships. The other ships begin a retreat, as whirlpools start to form, catching all the ships, them colliding with each other and sinking. Chaos Reign breaks apart, as Chaos Reign lands on deck, reverting. John: Well, let’s keep going. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Nami **Sanji **Franky Villains *Halloween *Moldywarp (possessed by Ghostfreak) *Troll *Incursean Pirates **Captain Milleous (death) **Sang-Froid (death) Aliens *Shocksquatch *Ultimate Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) *Chaos Reign (normal and true form) Trivia *It's revealed that Sakura had lived with the Incursion Pirates for several years. *It's hinted that Sakura had a relationship with an Incursion named Frolic. **This makes it at least 4 ex-boyfriends, being Vulkanus, Agent Six, Antonio and Frolic. *The use of japanese honorifics between Milleous and Sakura hint that her culture is similar to a japanese culture. *Kai seems weaker than usual. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF